A Revised Life
by lostgirl70
Summary: Join life w the original Outsiders plus their sisters Joey, Steve's sister, Rachel, Curtis sister, and JoLynn, Johnny's sister. It basically follows the plot line of the book with the exception of a few new characters and some of the plot will change.
1. Chapter 1

Join The Outsiders and their sisters, Joey, Rachel, and JoLynn. It follows the events of the book mainly w/ the addition of a few characters.

This is a revised story of The Outsiders. I do not own any of the characters from The Outsiders, they belong to SE Hinton. I do however own Joey, Rachel, and JoLynn.

**Pony's POV**

When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie theatre, I had two things on my mind- Paul Newman and a ride home. Paul Newman sure was good-looking. I'm not saying that I'm ugly, cuz I'm not. I'm just saying it wouldn't so bad to look like him. I have greenish-gray eyes and brown hair with a little red in it. Paul Newman however has nothing on my brother, Sodapop. Soda really has the looks of a movie star. His big, brown eyes are always dancing, and his brown hair is perfect. Soda's 17 and I'm 15, so we get along pretty good. Soda is always there to listen to me. I wish that he would have been here with me right now. Greasers, as people like me are called, can't walk the streets alone without the Socs, or Socials, jumping us. I just with I had a ride home. If I had thought about it, I coulda' called Soda. His best friend, Steve Randle, probably would have come and got me. But then, Steve doesn't really like me. That's okay because I don't like him, but I try for Soda's sake. I coulda' even called Darry. Darry's my oldest brother; he's 21. He's so big he scares me sometimes. But, he has to be tough. He works two jobs just so we can all stay together. Mom and Dad died in an auto wreck a couple months back.

I didn't realize how out of it I was until I heard someone scream. I do that a lot, daze off I mean.

I looked straight ahead and there were like five Socs going after this one girl. I think they'd knocked her out because she looked limp and wasn't yellin' no more. One of the Socs threw her over his shoulder and what I saw made my stomach turn. I knew that girl; it was Rachel, my sister.

Soon enough, the Socs had caught sight of me and were running at me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there while they surrounded me. The one who had Rach kept saying how it was a two for one Curtis deal.

I started to get a little freaked out when one of 'em flipped out a blade. That's when I started yellin'. Darry, Soda, Steve, anyone. They were trying to get me to shut up and kept punchin' me on my cheek over and over again. At some point, I got pushed to the ground and the one with the blade straddled me. All of the sudden, all the Socs jumped up and I heard all kinds of footsteps. Someone yanked me up by my armpits and was asking me if I was okay. It was Darry. I could tell.

"Pony, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Yeah Darry, I'm okay. Quite shakin' me."

"Sorry." It was obvious he wasn't, but I didn't care, at least it got him to stop.

Soda was at my side in an instant. He kept asking me all these questions. I guess the Soc with the blade actually cut me because Soda said I was bleeding like a pig. I was about to ask where Rachel was when JoLynn and Joey came running up to us. JoLynn is my girlfriend. We've been dating on and off for a while now. JoLynn is also Johnny's twin sister. She stays at our house like every night. Darry doesn't care because he figures that it's better than being at home where she'd get hit all the time.

Joey is in me, Rachel, and Jo's grade, too. She's Steve's little sister. It's funny how all three of 'em look similar. They all had tough, green eyes. JoLynn's hair is dirty-blonde, Joey's is brown, and Rachel's is red, just like Mom's. All of 'em had it right below their shoulders. I swear that they go and get it cut together. Those three girls are always smiling and giggling, so when Darry, me and Soda saw the look on their faces, we were kinda freaked. JoLynn reached us first.

**Joey's POV**

I'm glad JoLynn was the one that got there first. She went on ranting, "The Socs just pushed Rach outta their car. The guys are with her but she's out cold."

It was the look in Darry's eyes that scared me the most. That's why I didn't want to be the one to tell him. He jumped up and started runnin' in the direction that we had been runnin' from.

I knew that the Socs would pay for this. The guys always get pissed when the Socs picked on us three girls. 'Specially Darry, and 'specially when it was Rach. Rachel was the baby of the gang and the family even though Pony was younger. Darry, Soda and Pony were so protective of her. It got way worse when their mom and dad died a couple months ago. They almost didn't get to stay together because the state didn't think it was a good idea for Darry to be raisin' a maturin' teenage girl with three boys in the house. Somehow Darry got 'em convinced he could handle it so, they stuck with each other.

JoLynn and I ran off after Darry, Soda, and Pony. Steve was already comin' with Rach in his arms. Boy, if she woke up, she'd be in heaven. She digs my brother, she told me so. Just like I told her I dig Sodapop. But they both got girls, so I guess we'll have to wait.

Rach head a huge bump on her head. That looked to be about the worse. That and the cut on her lip. Once she woke up she'd be fine. I know she'll be in at work tomorrow. Darry grabbed her from Steve and started walking home when she came to.

"Hey Dollface. Are you gonna be okay?"

She looked at him a little strange but then replied, "I just have a monster headache. I'll be fine. You can put me down now."

Darry didn't listen. He seldom does. He kept right on carryin' her. Prolly just to piss her off. That's when she got a little lippy. "I can walk ya' know. I ain't paralyzed. Put me down Darryl."

I saw the look in his eyes, and I knew what he was gonna do. He stopped, dropped her, stepped over her and walked off. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Soda picked her up and got her on her feet. Golly, he sure is good-looking. JoLynn and I caught up to her and filled her in on what happened.

**Soda's POV**

"…You mean Steve was carrying me! Oh, how embarrassing!"

"Oh you know you liked it."

"That's not the point, I…"

I just tuned them out. Golly, girls sure are different. I know that Rach likes Steve. It's just that Steve is dating Evie right now and I don't want Rach to get hurt. She's real tuff and all, but she has a real soft heart. I'm not ever sure that I want theose two to start datin'. As much as Steve is always braggin' about him and Evie, I don't want him to start doin' that about my little sister. Oh God! Thoughts in my mind that I don't want. Get out, get out!

If anyone ever hurt Rach, I'd kill 'em. I'd do the same for Joey and JoLynn. There's two accounts that I remember kickin' the shit outa some for those girls. When I was still in school, some guy, Alex Carter, hit Joey outside during lunch. I went up to him, and he said that she deserved it cuz she was being a slut. I picked Joey up off the ground and made sure she was okay before I whelled around and socked that guy so hard I gave him a concussion. I ended up getting suspended for the rest of the day, but Mom and Dad didn't care. The just didn't want me getting' into fights for no reason. The way I saw it, there was a reason. I don't think you should ever hit a girl, no matter what. I don't give a hoot if the deserve it, you just don't hit 'em.

The other time was like four months ago. Rachel and Dally had just broked up. Rach and I had been talkin' to the Shepard boys- Tim and Curly. Time and I were through so I told Rach that I'd wait for her outside. As I tuned my back Curly made some smart remark about how Rachel was making her way through our outfit and he was wondering when she' move on to his gang and when he'd get his ride. I couldn't believe he said that when I wasn't even 20 feet away. I went after him. Rach was screaming for me to stop. I'm assuming Tim heard either her screaming or Curly because he had to pull me off of Curly. He wanted to know what the hell I was doing and I just told him to ask his brother, and I took Rachel and we left. I think that hit her a little hard because she hasn't dated since. Although, I think that has something to do with us- Darry me and Pony. She told me that Johnny dumped her after one week because he was afraid of us, mainly Darry.

By now we were back at home hangin' out. Darry had god to the grocery store and Dally and Johnny had gone to the lot. Pony and JoLynn were in the kitchen arguing. I guess Pony was a little jealous because JoLynn had been talkin' to Curly. He doesn't have a reason to be. I think everyone but him knew that.

"I can't keep doing this Pony."

Oh, that doesn't sound good. BANG! 'Sheesh! Save the door hinges Jo.'

"Hey Pony, what's up?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Obviously he didn't because he went into our room and shut the door. It was only ten. It was quiet for a while before Steve broke the silence. "Maybe one of you two should go and check on JoLynn."

Rachel was the one who replied. "No, I think that it'd be best if we just leave her alone for tonight. I'll talk to her tomorrow morning. She likes to be alone during certain things."

"Oh, that's a little different," Steve said.

"Well, girls are different." I joked.

That got me a glare from Rachel and a swat from Joey. "We aren't any more different from boys."

"Yeah, whatever."

**Rachel's POV** -

Golly, I really thought Pony and Jo were gonna stick it out. Oh well. Something will bring 'em back together, I know it. At least I hope so. With Jo livin' with us like all the time it'd prolly get pretty uncomfortable around here if they didn't. It dawned on me that it was Thursday night and we didn't have school tomorrow. Yes! No wonder Darry had let Pony go out, because we didn't have school in the morning. I wonder what kinda' trouble we can get into if we have all day Friday. Well…I guess till 3 since that's when I have to work. Darry says I must be able to stretch myself. Beings as that I have a part time job at the diner, I'm on the basketball team- varsity, and I can keep my grades at B's or above. He shouldn't be talkin'. He has two jobs. It's a wonder he ever has any free time on his hands at all.

Everything at my job worked perfect. The owners of the diner are real good about my hours. They used to be real good friends with Mom and Dad. During the off-season, I go in right after school. I usually ride with Steve because he has to go to the DX station and the two are side by side. Then during basketball, I come in at like 5:30 and only work till sometime around 9:30. Not too many hours, but enough to get a little extra cash.

Pony helps me a lot with my homework. It's weird havin' your little brother in your grade, but it's just cuz he's so mart. Me, Soda, and Pony are all really close in age. I'm 16, Soda's 17 and Pony's 15. Mom got pregnanty with me when Soda was only 4 months old and then I was born a month too early. Ma said it was really scary cuz I almost died. Man, that'd suck. So, Soda and I are only a year apart. Then when I was 3 months old, they got pregnant again with Ponyboy. So me and Pon are only a year apart. Shessh. I guess my folks liked little kids runnin' around the house.

I really don't want to work tomorrow. It gets so exhausting sometimes. I can't imagine how Darry can take all that working. Two- Bit broke into my thoughts then. "So why were you walkin' alone Rach?"

"Oh, no reason. Except some people forgot that I had called them and asked them to pick me up after work!"

I saw Soda and even Steve go a little pale as the realization dawned on them. "Oh Rach, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. Don't tell Darry though. He'd flip, you know it!"

"I don't think it will take much for him to figure it out. But you can relax a little because I ain't gonna say anything to Darry."

"Oh, thanks sis. You know what, I think this is the best kid sister ever."

He planted a huge kiss on my cheek. "Yuck! That's so gross," I said as I tried to wipe the slobber off my cheek. Brothers.

"I wouldn't wanna get rid of her for anything…Unless you wanna take her Steve."

"Jerk." I replied as a hit him.

"Oh no. I already got one. Don't need another one."

Joey and I shared a look before we tackled Steve. Before we knew it, it had a become a war - boys vs. girls…we were outnumbered. "What in the all mighty universe is going on it here?"

We all stopped, tangled in a knot and looked up to find Darry standing in the doorway. "Nuttin. Just a slight war. Boys vs. girls."

"Oh, in that case, I'll let you five get back to what you were doing."

We never did because Two-Bit decided he'd better get home and Joey and Steve left shortly after him. It was nearin' eleven as me and Soda headed into the kitchen to help Darry with the remaining groceries. "Hey you two just go to bed alright. I can put the groceries away by myself. Besides Rachel, you had a rough day and can use a good sleep. And you PepsiCola don't look so hot in the sleep dept, either."

"I always look good," came Soda's smart reply.

They were still talking when I left. Darry was right- I did need some sleep. "Night Rachel."

"See you tomorrow Rach."

I just waved over my head before I opended the basement door and went down the stairs.

**JoLynn's POV-**

I can't believe Pony would think that I was two-timing on him with Curly Shepard of all people. I'm only 16, but I know that I love Pony. Thing is, I can't keep doing this. It's always on again, off again, and I don't like that. I look around at what used to be my room. I keep thinking to myself, 'You're safe here. Just stay here. Who cares!' But It'd get too hard seeing Pony everyday. I guess I'll just go back home to good ol' Dad. I'm really gonna miss hangin' with Soda and Darry. They're like family to me. And Rach, she's my best friend. I guess I'll still see her at school, but it won't be the same. I look at my alarm clock - '8:32'. I know Soda and Darry are prolly at work already and Pony's still prolly sleepin'. I bet Rach is the only one upstairs. I climb up the stairs with my only two bags. I don't really have that much of my own stuff. For the most part everything is Rachel's and she just shares it with me.

I was right. Rachel was sittin' at the kitchen table when I walked thru the basement door. She turned around with a smile on her face that fell when she saw my bags. "Where the heck do you think you're going?"

"Home." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Jo, you do know what's gonna happen if you go back there. Think of why you came to live here in the first place!" She had a good point, but I couldn't stay here.

"Things coulda' changed. I don't know." I paused. "Just tell your brothers 'Thank you' for letting me stay here."

"Jo, please."

"I'm sorry Rach. I just can't stay here. It'll hurt too bad." I walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. With that done, I picked up my bags and walked out the screen door. I heard it slam shut before I thought, 'There goes my security."

**Pony's POV-**

BANG! What the heck. Who's slammin' doors? "PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS!"

Oh-oh. What did I do? Rach definitely didn't sound too happy. She threw the door to me and Soda's room open. "What the heck are you doin' Rach?"

"What am I doing? I should be asking you the same thing."

I knew what she was talking about but I decided to play dumb. "What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm talkin' about the fact that JoLynn just packed her bags and left to go back to her house!"

I felt my face pale. "Sh-she what?"

"You heard me. She went back home to Daddy- I like to beat my kids- Cade. I hope you're happy!"

I sat there stunned. Rachel wheeled around right into Dallas. "Sorry Dally."

"Hey, doll, what's up?"

"Why don't you just ask him. I'm going to work."

"Okay kid."

She left my room and in a few seconds I heard the front door slam. "So…what's up?" Dallas asked.

REVIEW and whatever else you want to do...>>>>


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Outsiders they belong to SE Hinton...yada yada. Joey, Rach and JoLynn belong to ME!

**Dally's POV**

"Wow kid, you got yourself a big mess. You're lucky Johnnycakes isn't like Darry is or you'd be sportin' yourself a broken face."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

The kid sat there lookin' totally bummed. 'Glory,' I thought, 'it's just a girl'. "Hey you wanna hang with me and Johnnycakes tonight? We were gonna bum around town and the go to the Nightly Double.

He seemed hesitant at first but then agreed. "Just let me get ready quick."

"Sure. Hurry up though. I'll go wait in the living room with Johnny."

"Johnny's here!"

"Yeah, kid. Don't worry he ain't mad at ya. Now hurry up!"

**Rachel's POV**

It was nearin' 7 o'clock when I saw Pony, Johnny and Dally headin' over to the diner. I went to the backroom for my supper break and like three minutes later the guys came through the door. I had had plenty of time to cool off since this morning and I wasn't so pissed at Pony.

"What do you three hoodlums want?"

Pony spoke up, "Can we borrow some cash?"

"What for?"

Dally replied smoothly, "To get into the movie, dollface."

"You know as well as I do that you never pay to get into the movies, Dallas Winston. You use the back fence."

"Fine, we wanna buy some stuff before the movie."

I eyed them suspiciously. Then I gave in. I always give in. "Fine, it's in my wallet, in my purse, in my locker. And I know how much is in there so don't you take any more than ten bucks!"

Pony came and gave me a hug. "We won't. And thanks Rach. I'm sorry 'bout this morning."

"Yeah me too little buddy. Now get going, my breaks up."

"See ya later tonight Rach."

"Yeah, yeah. Now bye." I watched them walk out the front door of the diner and over the DX to hit up Steve and Soda for some money. I shook my head and went back to work.

I got off around nine so I decided to go check out the movie. At least go and talk to Pony and Johnny before I went home. When I got there Dally was no where to be found. Instead, I saw Johnny, Pony, and Two-Bit with two girls- two Soc girls. I went and plopped down next to Pony.

"Well, well, well," Two-Bit started, "Look what we have here."

"Put a sock in it Keith."

Both Pony and Johnny stifled laughs. Everyone knew that Two-Bit hated his real name. I sat there for a while listening to Two-Bit flirt with the brunette. I think her name was Marcia. I'm surprised he's talkin' to her since she isn't blonde. Then Cherry Valance asked Pony if he wanted to get some popcorn with her. He asked me if I wanted some but I told him I'd better get home. I said goodnight to the boys and told Cherry and Marcia it was nice talkin' to 'em.

I was walkin' home when I noticed a Mustang full of Socs trailin' me. I was still a ways from home and didn't want an encore of last night. That's when I remembered the football game. I was less then two blocks away so I broke off at a dead sprint. The car was still trailin' me when I reached the gate. They had their heads stickin' out the windows shoutin' things at me. I didn't pay attention to them; I just concentrated on trying to get to Soda and Steve. I'd apologize later for crashin' their dates. I looked up quickly into the bleacher and spotted them. They were in the fifth row. I ran up to them and plopped down next to Soda. "Glory, Rach. What's wrong?"

They all turned to look at me. I couldn't seem to catch my breath. "Breathe Rachel."

'Thanks for the words of wisdom, Steve." I thought. "…Socs…" I finally got out. "Look, I'm sorry I crashed your dates but it was the closest place I knew I could find someone I knew."

Evie started to reply first, "Well, you should…"

"Oh, it's okay. Just as long as you're okay Rachel." Steve replied.

Soda put his one arm around me and Sand gave me a smile and nod sayin' that she agreed with what Steve said. Obviously Evie was the only one who had a problem with it because she started putting. I saw it too. I know she hates me, but I don't have a clue why. "Look, I'm just gonna go. All I needed to do was catch my breath. And they should be long gone by now."

Soda looked at me, "Don't even think about it Rachel Love Curtis."

"But…"

Steve cut me off. "The game's almost over. We can bring you home."

"Fine."

**REVIEW!_please_**


	3. Chapter 3

Steve's POV-

Evie kept glarin' at Rachel. I don't know what her problem is but it sure is getting real old. It seems like every time I hang out with Rach she goes and gets all uptight and it really pisses me off.

When I'm with Rachel, I try my hardest not to like her but I just can't help it. I know I gotta end it with Evie, she just ain't my type. Rach is though. She comes over to the gas station a lot and helps me and Soda with the cars.

The game ended and all five of us walked to my truck. I was trying to figure out how we'd all fit. I have room for three people in my truck- four if we squeeze. I think Rachel saw this too. "Hey, I'll just walk home from here. If I get into any trouble I'll just yell loud enough for Darry to hear me."

"No way, Rach." I wasn't gonna let her go out there.

"Dally gave me his blade."

"I don't care. We'll find a way for us all to fit."

Evie kept mumblin' something like "If she wants to walk let her."

"Damnit! I ain't lettin' her walk Evie. It's dangerous out there."

"She has a blade!"

"Look! I said no." I didn't really mean to shout it. But I don't really want Rach out on the streets alone.

Soda's POV-

Yikes! Steve sure did get kinda' loud. Evie really doesn't look too happy 'bout the fact he is so protective of Rachel. That's one thing I don't like about her- she gets way too jealous.

Me and Rach said we'd take the back so Evie, Steve and Sandy sat in the cab. "What time did you get off work Rach?"

"Nine."

I coulda sworn she usually got off at 9:30. "Isn't that early?" I asked.

"Yeah. Joey said she'd take my last half hour because we weren't that busy. I'll cover for her later."

"Oh. That was nice of her."

We were at Sandy's hours pretty soon. I hopped outta the back to walk her to the door. I gave her a quick smooch, beings as my sister was watchin'. "Love ya' Sandy." I said smoothly.

"You too Soda." she replied.

When I got back to the truck we all squeezed into the front. I had Rachel on my lap. Next we had to drop Evie off. She still looked pissed and Steve didn't look too much happier. "This isn't gonna be good." I mumbled to myself.

"Huh?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing." I turned my head to look at them. You could tell they was arguing. I guess Steve said something that pissed her off ever more because she slapped him and walked into her house. Ouch. Rachel was silent. As soon as Steve got back into the car she apologized. He looked at her really weird. "What are you sorry for?"

"I know Evie hates me. I shouldn't have interrupted your date. I'm sorry."

I looked over at her and she looked at me. She looked like she was about to cry. I leaned over and gave her a hug. "You didn't ruin our dates. Don't worry 'bout it, doll."

She just nodded her head. We stopped at the Dingo for a while. When Steve dropped us off at home it was around quarter till twelve. As soon as we walked in the door Darry came into the living room but his expression fell. "What's up Darry?" Rachel asked him.

"I thought you two were Pony. He's supposed to be home at midnight."

I looked at the clock. '11:47'. "Aw Darry, he still has a while."

"I know. Hey I'm just gonna sit up and wait for him."

I figured that I might as well stay up with Darry and keep him company. Rachel said she was tired and went downstairs.

Darry's POV-

Okay. I'm getting' worried. Pony shoulda been home two hours ago. I don't dare call the cops. Soda, Rach and Pony could get thrown in homes if the state thinks I'm an unfit guardian.

"He still isn't home?"

Rachel was standing in the doorway. Soda was sprawled out on the couch. He had fallen asleep at like 12:30. "No baby. He ain't home yet."

"Oh. I'm gonna get something to drink. Do you want somethin'?"

"Sure. You can bring me some Pepsi n a glass."

"Kay."

"Thanks baby."

A minute later the front door creaked open. I didn't wanna freak but I couldn't help it. "Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is? Well, it's 2 o'clock in the morning kiddo!"

"I fell asleep in the lot."

"You what!"

Soda woke up when he heard me yell. "Hey Pony. Where ya' been?" How can he be so calm?

"I was talkin' to Johnny and I fell asleep in the lot."

"Look, I can't even call the cops because you three would be thrown in a home so quick it'd make your head spin."

"I said I didn't mean to…"

Rachel had come in now with our drinks.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't try! I forgot! That's all I ever hear from you!"

Soda spoke up, "Aw, come on Darry…"

"You shut up! I'm sick and tired of you stickin' up for him all the time!"

"Don't you tell at him!" Pony yelled right back at me.

I wheeled around so quickly. Without thinking I brought my hand up and back handed him. I heard Rachel drop the glasses that she was holding and gasp. I looked at my hand and it was already getting' read. Pony got up from the floor and ran out the door. I looked up from my hand and looked at my remaining siblings. Soda was wide-eyed and Rachel looked like she was gonna cry. I was fumbling with my words, "I…I didn't…"

Rachel burst, "You didn't what Darry! You didn't' mean to hit him!"

She was in my face. I saw her fist coming at me but I just stood there and let it connect with my jaw. She was screamin' at me but I couldn't understand anything because she was crying. Soda pulled her off me and she just collapsed in his arms, bawling. I hadn't seen her this hysterical since Mom and Dad died. It was like she had been holding in so much and she finally broke. Soda was trying to calm her down and it seemed to be working because she stopped sobbing so loudly. Soda was looking at me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I couldn't believe I had hit Ponyboy. I don't know what happened. Nobody in our family ever hit another no matter how angry they had been.

"Hey, Darry, it's okay. We know you didn't mean to do it. Ponyboy does too. He'll be home pretty soon. He just needs some time to cool off." he paused for a while. "Hey, Rach, why don't you go and splash some cold water on your face, okay?"

She got up and mumbled, "Kay."

Sodapop got up from the floor and sat on the couch. "Darry, he'll be fine."

"I sure hope so, Sodapop."

I made my way into the kitchen passing Rachel on my way there. "Look, Darry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I was just a little scared and I had a really frustrating day. I'm sorry."

"Rach, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. Okay? It is all my fault."

She stood up on her tiptoes and locked her arms around my neck. I forgot how short she was. We stood like that for a while until she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went back into the living room. I continued my way to the kitchen to get a Pepsi since the one Rachel had gotten me was now on the living room floor. I'll have to wipe that up pretty soon. I grabbed a towel from the drawer and walked into the living room. Soda and Rachel were on the couch watchin' TV. Soda looked like her was gonna fall asleep again. I went to the back of the house to throw the towel by the wash when I heard someone knock on the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

The original Outsiders are unfortunately not mine but the three girls are...you know what ones.

Thank you so much to those who have reviewed.

**Rachel's POV-**

The knock on the door scared Soda because he had nearly been asleep. I was laughing as I went to answer the door but stopped when I saw who was standing there. The fuzz. I think Soda noticed this because he was at my side in a second. I quickly regained my composure and invited them in. "Can I get you guys anything?" I was trying to be as polite as possible. Darry walked in. "Darry the cops are here."

"I see that. What can I do for you guys?"

The younger officer replied, "I think it'd be best if you three sat down."

Soda and I sat on the couch and he grabbed my hand, but Darry remained standing with his arms crossed across his chest. The officer continued, "Just a while ago we got word in that there had been a tiff at the park just a ways down the road. Your brother, Ponyboy Curtis, was involved. We talked to a few of the boys who had been there and they informed us of what had happened."

Darry interrupted him, "What exactly did happen?"

The older officer answered him, "Your brother and Jonathan Cade killed a young man, and now we are unable to locate them."

The younger officer looked at me and Soda and then at his partner. "Gary…" he said softly. He was trying to be easier on us, you could tell. "Do you guys have any idea where your brother and Mr. Cade could be?"

"No." Darry said quickly.

The officers stayed for quite a long time. Asking us all sorts of questions. Things dealing with Mom and Dad, why Pony was out so late, all sorts of stuff. I was getting really tired. I don't remember when I fell asleep but I woke up to the front door shutting. My clock said it was seven so I figured the cops had to be gone now for a while. I walked upstairs and found Soda. He looked like he had just gotten up, too. "Hey Soda. Where's Darry?"

"He just showed the cops out."

They had still been here? "What did they have to say for this long of time?"

"I dunno. I brought you downstairs when you fell asleep and Darry told me to go to bed too. That was at about five."

"Oh."

**Two-Bit's POV-**

Me, Joey, Steve and JoLynn were walking towards the Curtis house. JoLynn had a huge black eye. None of us had to ask what happened. We all knew it was her dad. When we rounded the corner we saw a cop car leavin' from their house. "What the heck?" Steve wondered out loud.

Joey looked worried, "I wonder what's going on."

"Well, let's go find out sweetie," and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Get your hands off my sister, Matthews."

"Shessh Steve. Not like I'm gonna start datin' her."

Steve looked at me with a 'you better not start datin' her' look but kept on his way. He picked Joey up and gave her a piggy back ride. JoLynn seemed to be stickin' behind us all. "Come on Jo. Let's go."

She quickened her pace a little but it didn't really pay because we were at the Curtis house anyways. Steve let Joey down and walked in the door with Joey right behind him. The gentleman that I am I held the door open for JoLynn and she snuck past me. I walked into the living room and saw Darry sitting in the arm chair with his head in his hands. Steve and I looked at each other before we heard Joey, "You've got to be kidding!"

We walked into the kitchen and found Joey talkin' to Soda and Rachel. Steve spoke up, "What happened?"

Soda and Rachel took turns telling us about the cops. When they finished, we all looked at JoLynn.

**Soda's POV-**

Golly, that was the first time I noticed her. She had her eyes closed but the tears were still streaming down her cheeks. Her dad really did a number on her face. She hadn't even been there for 24 hours and look what he's already done. It's only gonna get worse. I walked over to her and hugged her. "Hey, Jo, it'll be okay. Pony and Johnny will be okay."

After a few minutes she calmed down. I don't get why she's staying at home. "Jo, why are you stayin' there? You know you can stay here."

"I know but I don't want to stay here."

"Good glory almighty. Then why don't you stay somewhere else? You know you could stay with Steve and Joey. Or even at Two-Bits.

"Why do you even care?"

Joey answered for everyone, "Because we care about you. You know what's gonna happen if you stay there. He's gonna kill you! You know that!"

That was maybe a little harsher than necessary but it was needed. Rachel spoke up, "Just let us help you."

"I don't need your guys' help! Okay! I can handle things on my own!"

With that she turned around straight into Darry but ran right past him and out the door. We all stood there lookin' at each other not knowing what to do. The only thoughts that were going through my head were, 'She's going to get herself killed."

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton, not me. I only own Rachel, Joey, and JoLynn.

**Darry's POV-**

The next couple of days went by pretty fast, amazingly. On the Wednesday after the Pony-Johnny fiasco, Soda, Rachel, Steve, Joey and me decided to get outta the house and go eat. On the way back we found JoLynn. She was lyin' in the lot. She looked almost as bad as Johnny did when we found him a little while ago. What as different was that a stranger didn't do this to her…it was her father. That just makes me sick; I don't get how anyone can hit their kid. The only good thing that happened was Rachel managed to get herself a car. I guess she had been savin' up some extra cash at the diner to get one. Like Rach's bosses at the diner, these people had been real close with Mom and Dad and their son had just gotten a different car. I think that their relationship with Mom and Dad along with the fact that the car wasn't runnin' very good was why it was so cheap. I'm pretty sure it'll be up and runnin' soon enough though. Soda and Steve are workin' on it real hard and Rach even goes in to help 'em with it. As far as I know now, JoLynn is staying at Steve and Joey's, which is ten times better than at her own home. I guess she got the picture.

Today's Friday, and I really ain't up to going to work. I'm so freaked about Pony that I ca'nt even think straight, let alone work. When I got up, no one else was awke so I started breakfast. It's like the smell of food wakes 'em up because Soda crawled outta bed followed shortly by Rachel. Soda still didn't look like he had gotten much sleep. As if things hadn't been goin' bad enough with Pony and Johnny gone, Sandy had to come over here and tell Soda that she was pregnant. Everybody about hit the roof there and then slammed to the floor when she told him that it wasn't his. She left for Flordia before Soda could even register everything. Soda just sat in his room and cried. He felt like he'd lost two people he loved in not even a week. "Hey little buddy. How ya' doin'?"

"I guess I'm okay. I'll get over it. It'll just take a little time, that's all."

I went back to makin' breakfast when the gang came through the front door. Two-Bit was his usual self. "Hey Superman. What's for breakfast?"

"What's always for breakfast in this house?"

"Oh in that case, give me some."

"Hey, how 'bout you just get up off your lazy bum and get it yourself," Rachel told him.

"An' how 'bout you go and get ready so we can get to school," Steve retorted.

She glared at him something fierce but turned around and walked downstairs. In like fifteen minutes she was back. "Hey Dar, you wanna throw me some toast?"

"Can't. Gotta get to work. Ya' ready Soda?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready."

I got up from the chair and gave Rach a kiss on the forehead. "See ya' guys," I told everyone else.

I dropped Soda off at the gas station and then made my way to the roofin' company. We were supposed to start roofin' at a new place so I knew the day would go pretty quick. I was right. Before I knew it, it was 6:15 and I was home getting supper ready for me and Soda and possibly Steve. Rachel had to work till eight tonight so I figured I'd leave some in the fridge for her. I was about ready to get hers for her when I heard Steve's truck pull up to our house and shut off.

**Soda's POV-**

Work had gone so slow. I just wanted to sit and have a nice family dinner. But that won't be happenin' since Mom and Dad are dead, Pony's gone and Rach has to work. When Steve and I walked in the door the scent of food greeted us. It smelled good and I knew Steve would be stayin' for supper. I looked in the kitchen and saw Darry scoopin' up a plate for Rach to eat later. "Hey Soda. How'd work go today?"

"Oh, I guess it was okay. But it went a little too slow."

"He was about to say something else when the phone rang. Steve was the closest so he answered it. "Hello? Yep. Yeah hold on. Hey Dar- they phone is for you."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

Typical Steve. "Hey Soda, you wanna finish getting' that plate ready for Rachel?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be her servant. Do ya' think she'll want a gold or silver platter?"

Darry took the phone from Steve and then Steve came with me into the kitchen. I hadn't even picked up the fork before Darry came runnin' in. "They've got Ponyboy. He's at the hospital."

Oh my God. We've got him back. I guess we were all missin' Pony a little because even Steve started to smile and I know he doesn't really like Pony. "Darry, is Pony okay?"

I was a little worried. It had taken me a little while to fully comprehend that he was at the hospital. "Yeah, I think so. But Johnny and Dallas are there too. We'd better go."

"Kay. But what 'bout Rach?"

Boy she almost slipped my mid. Darry told Steve to go pick her up at the diner and then bring her to the hospital. He got right in his truck and sped off. Me and Darry got in our pickup and I was surprised to see Darry wasn't speeding. He looked a little scared or something though. I knew pretty much what he was thinking. "Hey, Dar, it'll be okay." I tried to reassure him. He didn't say anything but just nodded his head.

We reached the hospital in about ten minutes. Darry ran to the main desk, so I followed him. "Excuse me ma'am, could you tell me where we can find Ponyboy Curtis?"

The desk clerk looked up at him. She seemed a little flustered. "Why, um, yes. Just one second, please. Um… he is on the, uh, third floor. You can just take the, um, elevator."

"Thank you."

After giving her a quick smile, I followed Darry once again. The ride up to the third floor was silent. It was only me and Darry and he wasn't sayin' nothin'. When the doors opened at the third floor, I jumped out. There he sat, my baby brother, "Pony?"

He jumped out of his seat and ran towards me. I wrapped my arms around him. "Oh, Pony. Your hair…your tough, tough hair."

Even with my back turned, I knew Darry had come out of the elevator because Pony's whole body tensed up. He let go of me and I turned around. Sure enough. There was Darry with his thumbs jammed into his pockets. For a second I didn't think Pony would do anything but stare at Darry, but then he took three large steps towards Darry, "Darry, I'm sorry."

"I thought we lost you like we lost Mom and Dad," Darry said through tears.

I turned around when I heard Rachel. She was runnin' down the hallway, crying. I guess she hadn't had the patience to wait for an elevator and had taken the stairs and full speed because she was sure outta breath. Pony pulled himself away from Darry and scooped Rachel into his arms. Rach may be older, but she was way shorter. I could barely hear her mumbles between her muffled sobs, "I missed you so much Pony. If you ever do something like this again I'll kill you."

Darry put his broad arms around Rach and Pony and then pulled me into the family hug. We stayed like that until Pony started askin' for some hair gel. Rach got out of the middle. She was still in her uniform. Duh, Soda, Steve brought her straight from the diner.

_Hit that little Review button there...please!_


	6. Chapter 6

I think you know who belongs to who but just incase, Rach, Joey and JoLynn are mine; everyone else belongs to Miss S.E. Hinton. Enjoy!

**Pony's POV-**

Soda and Rachel were talkin'. "Where's Steve?" Soda asked.

"He just dropped me off. Thought it should be just us four tonight."

"Oh, I see."

Man it felt good to have some gel in my hair. Reporters were takin' pictures of me, Darry, Soda and Rach left and right, and it felt good to know that I looked a little better. Rachel looked quite humorous in her pair of green scrub pants. I guess Steve had gone to pick her up from work since when she got to the hospital she was wearing her uniform which consisted of a skirt.

Soda was starting to entertain the reporters and photographers. I'd answer the questions when they were directed at me but I was worried 'bout Johnny. When he and Dallas were rolled by earlier, Dally was awake and threatening my life but Johnny wasn't even awake. I don't think I could handle it if Johnny died. Besides my family, Johnny's the only one I can really talk to. And JoLynn. "JoLynn."

"What did you say Pony?" Soda asked.  
"I doubt JoLynn knows about Johnny."

You could tell Rachel's heart just fell. "What should we do?"

Darry said that one of us should call her, but we all just sat there. Rach decided that she would and headed off in search of a phone. I think it's best she does it. She's pretty good about things like this. Rachel was the one who told me about Mom and Dad. I guess neither Soda nor Darry could bring themselves to do it and she had already cried her eyes out.

Rachel came back a few minutes later. "She's on her way. I guess Steve went over to Two-Bit's house to find him and tell him that you guys were back and then went to his own house to tell JoLynn and Joey. Steve's bringing her over." She paused for a little while and looked around, "Whoa, I wasn't even gone ten minutes and all the reporters and photographers are gone?"

Soda laughed a little, "Yeah, you left so they didn't have anyone good to take pictures of."

"Very funny, Sodapop."

Rachel sat down beside him and then he stretched out over all the chairs and laid his head on her lap. It was only a couple of minutes before Soda completely crashed. Darry looked at him with a soft expression on his face, "He's had a hard week, barely slept...Hey, I'm gonna go and see if I can find anything out from the doctors."

"Okay."

Darry walked off in search of the doc. After having Soda lift his head, Rachel went to find the bathroom. Soda just went right back to sleep. I was thinking about how young he looked when he slept when someone broke into my thoughts. "Pony."

It was Jo.

**JoLynn's POV-**

I ran to Pony and fell into his arms cryin'. I didn't see anyone 'cept for Soda but he was asleep on a row of chairs. "Where is everyone."

"Darry's talkin' to the doctors and Rach is at the bathroom."

"How's Johnny?"

"I don't know Jo. I really don't know."

Pony looked terrible. "How are you doin'?"

He just shrugged his shoulders, "I'm okay, I guess. Just a little overwhelmed."

In all honesty, I was glad that he was back. "Pony, I'm really glad that you're okay. I really missed you while you were gone."

"I missed you too, Jo," he said hugging me again. It was then that Darry walked in on us. He asked me where my parents were. I was honest. They were prolly too drunk to even comprehend anything when the hospital had called them.

The doc still wouldn't let me see Johnny so we all left for the Curtis house. It was just like it always was. I felt safe here. It's not that I didn't feel safe at Steve and Joey's, it's just hat their pops was always yellin' and it was really startin' to get to me.

Again I ask you to hit the review button and leave me some input. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel, Joey and JoLynn belong to me but everyone else is owned by SE Hinton.

**Rachel's POV-**

I woke up to the smell of eggs. Glory it sure smelled good. I trudged upstairs to find Ponyboy cooking. "What are you doing, Pony?"

"What's it look like, Rach? I'm cooking breakfast."

"Glory Ponyboy. Have I told you how glad I am that you're back?" I asked him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, come on Rachel.:

I made my way to the bathroom but it was already occupied…More than likely by Sodapop. I made my way back to the kitchen. I was just about to ask Pony if he was plannin' on visiting Johnny today when Steve and Two-Bit came through the door. "Anybody home?" Two-Bit called.

"Yeah, we're in here," Pony started, "but don't slam the door!"

SLAM!

"Never does any good to tell…"

"PONYBOY CURTIS!"

Two-Bit hoisted Pony up off the floor swinging him around. Eggs went everywhere. Then Steve wrapped his arms around both of them. Pony started to rant, "Look what you did. You made me drop my spoon and spill my eggs."

I told him not to worry about the eggs. I'd clean it up.

**Steve's POV-**

"Well, Ponyboy, what's it like bein' a hero?" I asked. Pony looked at me like I had two heads.

"A what?"

"A hero. A bigshot. A you know… Beer for breakfast there, Two-Bit?" I asked.

I saw Rach look up at him and smile, "Keith, you know beer isn't good for you this early in the morning."

I had to laugh. Rachel just looked so darn cute. Then again, I always kinda thought she did. Pony had been reading the paper that I had brought with me and I guess he hit the part that talked about how him, Soda, and Rach might get put in a home. He almost started to freak out when I told him not to worry about it because they don't do that to heroes. Rachel came up to me and gave me a slight hug, "Thanks," she whispered.

"What for?" I thought I'd play dumb.

"For what you just said. It helped him."

"Anytime. Hey, where are your other two brothers?" She didn't have time to answer before the bathroom door was yanked open and there stood Soda fixin' his towel.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis. You should be careful when you do something like that. You never know who might walk through the front door!" Rachel attempted to scold him. He just ran off asking Darry where his clothes were. Two second later who came through the door but my little sister.

**Joey's POV-**

"Hey, thanks for leaving me guys."

Steve looked at me absentmindedly, "Someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"You wouldn't still be sayin' that if a car load of Socs drove up and grabbed me and had their way with me."

I could tell that I hit a nerve with him. "That ain't funny, Joey."

What, does he think I'm joking? What a moron. That ain't something you joke about when you're a female Greaser under the age of 20. Instead of biting back at him, I went to look for Rachel, but instead I ran into Pony. "Hey, Ponyboy. I'm really gald that you're okay. It's good to have you back," I said as I gave him a quick hug, "Do you know where Rachel is?"

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom. But Jo's downstairs."

"Oh is she? Well, I guess I'll just go down there then. See ya' later, Pony."

"Yeah, bye."

I made my way to the back stairwell when I ran into Soda who was only wearin' his boxers. "Oh, hey Joey." He smiled and continued into the front room where I heard him say that him and Steve were gonna throw a party when we beat the Socs tonight. I stood there for a few moment listening to the boys talk before I went downstairs to talk to JoLynn.

_REVIEW_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Outsiders, they belong to S.E. Hinton. I only own Joey, JoLynn, and Rachel.

Sorry it took me so long to update. The summer's been murder tryin' to figure everything out for college next year. _Enjoy._

**JoLynn's POV-**

I was pulling my hair into a ponytail when Joey walked in, "Hey Joey".

"Hey. How you holding up?"

"Well, I guess as well as could be expected. Listen, I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot away."

"Well, I wanted to go sit with Johnny for awhile, but I have to work so…"

"So you were wondering if I'd take your shift. That's not a problem Jo."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"Nah. Besides, I know you'd do the same for me if it were Steve in the hospital. Just be sure to tell Johnny I'm thinking about him."

"Don't worry, I will."

Joey looked around the room before she asked, "Are you gonna come back and stay here?"

I had to think about it. Was I going to stay here? "Yeah, I think I am."

Joey looked pleased. "Good, I'm glad. I think you look more at home here than you did at my place."

"You know, I feel a little more at home here, I think. But I really appreciated you and Steve letting me stay with you. Tell your mom that for me."

"Will do. Rachel has to work this afternoon too, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, me and her were supposed to work from ten till three. So you should both be able to go to the rumble," I informed her.

"Oh yeah. I can't believe I almost forgot about that. I guess with Johnny and Pony coming back it sorta slipped my mind. Do you plan on goin'?"

I thought on that for a little while. "No, I think I'll prolly just stick 'round the hospital."

"Yeah. If I were in your shoes I'd prolly do the same thing. Hey, do you think Rachel would mind if I borrowed one of her uniforms?"

Rachel took that moment to walk in, "I hear my name. Who's talkin' 'bout me?"

"I was. Looks like me and you get the pleasure of working with each other," Joey told her, "And since I hadn't planned on working, I don't have my uniform with me."

"Oh, you can borrow one of mine," Rachel said.

"Thanks. I just figured it be a pain in the butt for Steve to have to bring me home to grab my uniform and then bring us to work."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't wait until my car gets workin' so we can use that instead of havin' to rely on the guys all the time."

Rachel finished getting ready for work and Joey went to grab one of Rachel's uniforms. It wasn't too long before both of 'em were back. "So I take it you're gonna go and visit Johnny?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah. I don't think I'd be able to concentrate any at work."

"You could prolly bum along with Pony. I think he was plannin' on goin' back today. Two-Bit will prolly go with since he doesn't have to work."

"I think I'll prolly do that. I don't really wanna go by myself," I paused, "Thanks for being so understanding guys. I really appreciated."

"Oh, don't mention it," Joey started, "Like I said earlier, I'm sure you'd do the same…" The rest of her words were drowned by Steve, "If you guys need a ride you'd better hurry!"

Joey yelled up the stairs, "Oh, so now you wait for us. When it's just me you just leave and go pickup Two-Bit!"

"Whatever. Just hurry up. We're goin' with Darry today because Two-Bit's takin' my truck."

It was Rachel's turn to yell, "Well, you can just tell Darryl to hold his horses!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Hey, Jo, I guess we better go before ALL THOSE GUYS BLOW A GASKET!" Rachel came and gave me a hug, "Tell Johnny we love him."

"I will," I said and watched Rach and Joy climb the stairs to go to work.

Sorry it's so short…I've got more written down, I just have to type it out. You can help me by **reviewing **and giving me your input. **_THANKS!_**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the Outsiders just Joey, Rachel, JoLynn and introducing….Alan Carter. He'll be around for a little while. And I know it had been awhile before I updated w/ the last chapter and that it was short, but it'll be awhile again b/c I'm heading to St. Louis for a week and I won't get access to a computer. So, enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I get back home.

**Rachel's POV-**

Steve greeted us as we came through the door, "Well, it's about time. We're all gonna be late."

"Oh whatever. You just called us," I said as I saw my brother runnin' around the house lookin' for his shoes, "Besides, Soda ain't even ready yet."

"He just needs to grab his shoes."

Soda came running past us again, still shoeless. I had to laugh, "Soda!"

"What Rach? I'm tryin' to find my shoes."

"Look under your bed."

He came running past again and went into his room. Sure enough, two seconds later he came back out with both shoes on. "You know, I don't' know what I'd do without you Rach."

"Well, for one, you'd prolly be running around barefoot." Soda reached over and grabbed me around the neck. "Har, har… you're so funny, Rachel."

Darry came around the corner and into the kitchen, "Is everyone ready to go now?"

Soda unraveled his arm from my neck, "Yeah, Darry, we're ready".

As we all made our way outside, we passed Pony and Two-Bit. "Hey you two do up the dishes, you hear?" Darry said as he walked by. I quickly gave Pony a kiss on the cheek and followed the rest outside. The five of us made our way out to Darry's pickup. It's understandable why we took that instead. Unlike Steve's truck that only fits three comfortably, Darry's fits five because of the two seats in the back of the cab. Joey and I climbed behind the guy's seats to sit in the back. The guys got in and Steve turned around to look at us, "I was hoping you'd sit there cuz I didn't want to have to sit next to either of you."

Joey bantered right back at him, "Well, the feeling is mutual, grease ball."

After she said that I took my turn at jokin' 'round with him. "Hey Steve. Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

I ignored him and asked anyways. "How much grease do you actually put in your hair? I mean, is it like an oil spill when you wash it?"

He didn't answer me, only started in on a conversation with Soda and Darry. Joey and I made some small talk to take up the time until Darry dropped me, Joey, Soda, and Steve off in the parking lot between the DX and the Dingo. With a quick 'see ya' Joey and I headed to work.

At noon, the guys came in for their usual lunch break and left after about a half hour. Right as they walked out, another guy walked in. "Hey Joey, I'll get his one. You keep doin' whatever you're doin'."

"Ok. Thanks."

I walked over to the counter where he had sat down. "So, do you know what you want, or do you need a menu?"

"Yeah, I want you."

And I thought we had gotten lucky because no creeps had come in yet. "You know, I'll just give you a menu and come back later."

"No, no. Don't go. I'm sorry Rachel."

I stopped. How does this creep know my name? I turned around and took a closer look at him. "Alan Carter. I didn't recognize you. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, I guess with your older brother not bein' in school anymore, you wouldn't, would you? And I've changed a lot since then…Listen, sorry I crept you out."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm used to much worse."

"How's your brother doin'?"

"Which one, Pony or Soda?"

"Both I guess."

I told him that both were doin' okay-just getting' over the shock of things. I hadn't realized we'd been talkin' as long as we had been until I heard my boss clear her throat. "Sorry, Sheryl… Look Alan, I'd better get back to work."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to get fired now would ya? I'll just take a cheeseburger and a Coke."

"Ok, I'll get that right out for you."

I turned to give the order to Kyle, the cook, but Alan grabbed my hand. "Rachel…I wasn't entirely kidding earlier. I would like to take you out sometime."

"Um…okay."

"What 'bout tonight."

"Can't. Got the big rumble."

"Okay. How 'bout I call you later then."

"Yeah…that'll be okay."

I turned around once again and this time succeeded in giving Kyle the order. As I did, I saw Joey lookin' at me with the Two-Bit look…one eyebrow cocked and a little smirk on her face.

This is going to be it for a little while. Like I said earlier, I have a little more written out, but I want to leave that incase it takes me a little while to think of some more stuff to write. Do me a favor and review. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back... I think. Sorry it's been such an extremely long time and sorry that this chapter is extremely short. I should be able to get more up later since I don't have class on Tuesdays or Thursdays. But enjoy what's here for now.

**Joey's POV-**

"I can't believe he actually asked you out," I said, "Oh, I bet Steve is gonna get so jealous".

Rach's eyes about popped outta her head, "I hadn't even thought of that. Steve and Alan never really got along"

"No, and from what Steve tells me, they still don't. But hey don't worry about it. You have every right to go out with whoever you want."

"You know, you're right. I've spent too long just pinning away after Steve. There are other guys who are just as good as him. Look at Alan, he's plenty cute".

"Yeah, but I also hear he's got a temper and an attitude like the best of em".

"I don't think so. You shoulda seen how sweet he was talkin' to me and stuff. Besides, he's never said or done anything wrong to me at school before"

"I did see, and I about barfed".

Rachel swatted at me with her towel and walked away to clear a table. The rest of the workday went pretty fast and at 3 o'clock, Rachel and I headed over to the gas station to wait for Soda and Steve to get off. Rachel was still glowing from the situation with Alan. I know that the guys are gonna be able to tell that something's up. And was I right. As soon as we walked through the door, Soda turned and looked at Rachel, "What's up with you? You look like you're on drugs or something".

Rachel blushed, "Nothing".

"It ain't nothin'. Alan Carter asked her out".

Both Steve and Soda looked shocked, "What! When!"

"Today at work. Right after you guys left".

My prediction of Steve was also right because boy did he look jealous, "Rach, you can't go out with him".

"Oh yeah? And why not?"

"Because he ain't your type".

Rachel went from being on cloud nine to bein' pissed off. "Oh sorry. I shoulda known better. Who is my type than Steve?"

Steve avoided the question, "Hey, don't yell at me. I'm only tryin' to look after you".

"Well, I don't need you to look after me. I already have three overprotective brothers and I don't need anymore".

Soda jumped in before they killed each other, "Just cool down, both of you. Rach, Joey, go get a Pepsi and wait for us by the counter. We'll be done in a couple minutes".

"Fine". And with one last glare at Steve, Rachel walked over to the cooler. Before I followed her I looked at my brother, "You just had to piss her off, didn't you? She was happy about it and you just had to ruin it".

With that I turned and walked over to Rachel.

**Soda's POV-**

My sister goin' out with Alan Carter doesn't sit very well with me. I knew him pretty well when I still went to school and he really ain't the type of guy that I want datin' my baby sister. She just had to pick now to do this, too. Like I don't have enough goin' on. Well, I guess I'll deal with her later. "Come on Steve, let's go finish up, so we can leave".

Steve looked at me, "You can't tell me you're gonna just let her go out with him. You and I both know what he's really like".

"I know Steve. But one, I can't deal with all that right now. And two, we both know what Rachel's like. She's stubborn and the more we try to tell her that she can't do something, the harder she tries at it. I'm hoping that if I just let this one run its course, she'll see what he's really like and dump him".

"Yeah, and what if it's too late? Huh? What if he hurts her?"

That's my worst fear. Someone hurting Rach. I thought about it for awhile and the longer I thought about it the more I knew that I had to say something to her before it was too late. "Steve, let's just finish up. I wanna get this all taken care off so we can leave and rest up before the rumble".

"Maybe Carter will be at the rumble and I can 'accidentally' hit him".

"Yeah, Steve, that'd be smart. Hit a fellow greaser and cause a rift between our own group. That'd be a surefire way to get Rachel to not see him".

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Doesn't mean I won't think of him when I'm kicking the crap outta those Socs".

Do me a favor and tell me how you liked it... Hit that little review button.


	11. Chapter 11

Pony's POV –

"Soda, when did you start shaving?"

"When I was fifteen," he answered.

"When did- when did Darry?"

"When he was thirteen. Why, planning on growing a beard for the rumble?"

"Haha. You're so funny. We should really send you in to Reader's Digest. I hear they pay good money for funny stuff like that," I said as I turned to face him. He and Steve were wrapped up in a game of cards. Rachel and Joey came back into the room and the air got tense again. Something sure was wrong – mainly between Rach and Steve.

Both girls were dressed in me and Soda's clothes. I guess they were plannin' on going to the rumble, too. "Wow, I say it every time, but if you guys didn't have your hair long you'd pass for actual guys."

Rachel smiled, "And we always say to you, 'That's what the caps are for.'"

Darryl walked into the living room and came up to the three of us, "Look, I don't want you two going tonight. It's gonna be too dangerous."

"You can't tell me not to go Darry. I'm not you're sister," Joey said.

"I know. But Rachel is and I don't want her going which means I really don't want you to go either."

Neither Rach nor Joey looked like they were gonna back own to easily. "But we always go. We've never missed a rumble yet."

"I know that Rach," Darry started, "But this one ain't gonna be pretty. It's gonna be a blood bath- an all out war. I don't want to have to worry about the two of ya."

I was about to say something when Soda jumped in, "Come on Darry. Just let 'em. They fight beter than half of the greasers which means they fight better than practically all of the Socs."

"Yeah Darry," Joey said, "Me and Rach can hold our own. We always do."

Soda nodded. "Besides Dar, it's not like it's just you out there. We'll all look out for each other."

"Look. We don't have time for this. We have to go. Rach, please stay here baby."

For about a minute she looked like she was gonna give in, "You know I can't Darry. I have to be there. Besides, you guys need us. What with Jo, Johnny and Curly all not being there."

Darry gave in. He usually gives in with Rachel. "Fine. Lets go before we miss it… And don't forget your hats!"

Rachel flashed him a smile as her and Joey put their hair up into their caps. "We never do Superman!"

Okay. I know that it was extremely short. But I have like zero time at college. I will try my hardest to get more up on here soon. But I can't promise anything. No worries though. I have NOT given up on the story. Not yet anyways. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think and REVIEW for me. Thanks a lot guys.


	12. Chapter 12

_So I looked at how long it has been since I have updated and it has been FOREVER! I'm so sorry about that too! I have tons of excuses but I won't burden you all with them. :D I hope you enjoy what has been written and I will try to keep up with what I have started. I have tons of ideas, it's just getting them formed and down on my computer. _

**Two-Bit's POV: **

I was ready for this. Those Socs were gonna pay once and for all. This time they had gone too far and this was payback. Rumbles always made me jittery so I grabbed one of the beers from my jacket. I looked over at Joey and Rachel. I understood what bothered Darry about them being here. I have a little sister at home too but she's way to young to get involved with this type of stuff. But yet I know if any greaser girls could handle a rumble, it'd be these two. They were basically raised around it. Most other chicks just see their boyfriends go and then come back. Rach and Joey and JoLynn would started out watching us leave and then helped Mrs. Curtis patch us up when we got back. Somewhere along the road though, they gave up on that and started fighting with us. Boy was Darry ever upset then. Those girls hold their own though. They all gang up on one Soc and don't get separated from one another. Plus, they usually got seven, if not more, of us keeping at least one eye on them.

I heard Darry giving the others his usual instructions which made me chuckle. Did he honestly think that they forgot? He tells them the same thing every time we go to a rumble. Run away. Go back home. You'll get thrown in a home if the fuzz show. Etc etc. I think he needs a beer. Calm his nerves a bit. I would share with him but I only brought two with me and I was going to drink that second one pretty shortly.

I grabbed that second beer when we were within eyesight of the rumble sight. I was ready for this. Those Socs were gonna wish they had never messed with Pony and Johnnycakes. I chugged my beer and walked up to Shepard and his gang. We weren't there long before the Socs started showing up.

**Soda's POV: **

They were gonna get it. They were gonna get it. No one hurts my family and gets away with it. I hate them. I hate how they think they can constantly mess with us and not have to answer to anything. Well, now they're going to answer to us. A week ago they ruffed up Rach and Pony and then tried to drown him the next day. Bastards.

Darry now stepped a foot out in front of the rest of us. He had been picked to start the rumble. I didn't blame Shepard. Anyone who looked at Darry would probably think twice about what they were gonna do. But when the Socs head man stepped forward I felt my whole body tense up. Behind me, I heard Pony let out an audible gasp and Rachel grabbed my arm ever so slightly. "What's up?" I heard Tim ask.

I wasn't sure who he was asking, but I couldn't even form a word. _Paul Holden. Are you shitting me? _Two-Bit answered Tim's question, "Name's Paul Holden. Him and Darry used to buddy around together and play football."

No one needed to say anything. This was gonna be personal for those two. Darry could have been Paul. He had every chance to. But when Mom and Dad were killed, he lost that chance. Or rather he gave it up. I watched Darry. At the first sight of a fight, I'd be right there. Right by his side. But something caught my attention. Someone yelling from a couple yards away. _Dallas._ "Hey! Don't you know a rumble ain't a rumble without me?!?"

That's all it took. There was a split second when Darry took his eyes off of Paul to look at Dallas that Paul took advantage of. He landed a punch square to Darry's jaw. It was on.

**Dally's POV: **

I made it. Now I could finally do something about how I was feeling. Those dumbass docs kept me holed up in that hospital. Well, not anymore. They should know better now. As I ran the last few feet I located everyone in the gang. Most of the boys had their hands full fighting one if not two at a time. Then there were the girls. I shoulda known that they would've come. They had ganged up on a Soc and were holding their own. Then I found Ponyboy. Poor kid was getting the shit kicked out of him. I lunged at the Soc and pulled him off Pony. He lay there for a second before he jumped up and took advantage of our mutual presence and helped me with the Soc. Between the two of us, we were able to successfully kick the shit outta him. "What's the deal Dally? I thought you weren't gonna be able to make it," Pony asked as he dodged a Soc.

"Nah. I changed my mind."

I needed this. I needed to take out my frustration on something or someone and the Socs were perfect targets. They needed to pay for the crap they were always pulling. I went after Soc after Soc and let them know what I was thinking. I was done taking their shit. No more. It didn't seem like we had fought near long enough when I noticed they were beginning to run away. Cowards. I gave my Soc one last kick to the ribs before I let him scramble away. Everyone looked bruised and battered.

**Rachel POV: **

God I hurt. Darry was right, this one was a bloodbath. Even with me and Joey teaming up, it was hard. I looked at her. She looked about as bad as I felt. I could feel blood pouring down my face from my nose and knew I had a couple bruised ribs along with a dislocated finger or two. I began to scan for my brothers. Darry was hooting and hollering which if you knew Darry, you would know that was so unlike him. Next I found Sodapop. He was leaning over Steve who was crumpled up on the ground. I ran over to them and did a once over. "Let me look at him Soda."

Soda moved over but kept talking to Steve. "Hey buddy. We won. We kicked their asses. They ain't gonna be able to forget this one easily."

I pressed down lightly on his ribs and felt him flinch. "Easy Rach! That hurts like hell!"

"Well no shit, Sherlock. I'm pretty sure you busted a few ribs. We should probably get that looked at."

"I ain't gonna die am I," he asked. And when I shook my head, "well then I should be fine."

"Whatever Steven." I stood up and looked for Ponyboy. I didn't find him right away which made me begin to panic but then I saw him and Dallas getting into a car. Probably going to see Johnny. That didn't surprise me. I turned around to talk to Joey but was instead met by Alan. "Hey, you made it."

"Oh yeah. Can't ever pass up a chance to kick the shit out of the Socs can we now?"

"I guess not. You look pretty good. Looks like you'll just have a couple bruises."

"Yeah. I wish I could say the same thing about you. No offense, but you look like a mess. A pretty mess but a mess none the less."

"Well, gee thanks I guess."

"Here. Let me look at that," he said taking my face in his hands. He poked my nose in the same way I had poked Steve in the ribs. "SHIT! Good Lord Alan. Easy on the nose!"

"Sorry. I don't think it's broken. Just bleeding like mad."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. But thanks for looking at it."

"No problem babe. Now, about that date. Tomorrow?"

"Well you persistent if nothing else Alan Carter. Fine. Tomorrow will work. Give me some time to nurse my injuries."

"Great. I'll swing by sometime around five and pick you up. That work?"

"Sure. Just call before you show up."

"Will do. See ya' Rachel."

"Bye Alan. See you tomorrow."

I watched him walk away and join Tim and the rest of his gang as they left. I chanced a look at my remaining brothers. Darry hadn't seemed to notice which I was slightly grateful for. But when I looked back at Soda and Steve, I could tell that they weren't happy. Who were they to try to dampen my mood. I wasn't going to let them get me down. Alan was a good guy. Sure there were rumors about him, but there are rumors about everyone. I've heard rumors about my brothers. I've heard rumors about Steve and Two-Bit and Johnny and Dally and even me. Doesn't mean that they are true. I don't care what Steve Randle says. I'm not going to break up with someone just because he tells me to. I won't.

_Well, that's all I have for now. I know it isn't very long but I just couldn't figure out what to write. I think it will pick up a little after this because we all know what happens next in the book. Review and let me know what you guys think. It'd be much appreciated!_


	13. Chapter 13

_I know that it has been a LONG time since I updated. Well, here's something that I whipped up tonight. We'll see when I update again. I just had a recent review which told me ppl were still interested in this story. I hope you like it… _

**Darry's POV: **

"Quit being so macho and just let us take you to the hospital!"

Rachel wasn't going to give up. She had been after Steve since we all got back to our house. Steve was convinced that he was fine while Rachel was sure he had a busted rib or two. Neither one was backing down to the other. Those two bicker more than anyone else I have ever met. I grabbed a handful of ice and threw it in a new dishtowel to put to my knuckles. The recuperating after a rumble was always the worst. "Quite nagging Rach. I'm fine. I think I know when I need to go to the hospital but thanks for caring kid."

"Fine. It's your life. Do what you want."

Rach gets pissed when she doesn't get taken seriously and Steve calling kid did it every time. I figured I had better stick up for her. "You know, Steve, she's probably right. What could it hurt for you to get 'em looked at? As much as you've been moaning and groaning I don't think they're just bruised."

"Whatever Superman. I ain't been moanin' and groanin'. I'm just fine."

"Sure ya haven't…. Golly that guy sure had sharp teeth." My knuckles were bruised and still bleeding from where I cut it on some stupid Soc's teeth. Soda was sitting on the floor in front of me. "Yeah. How bout my cheek? It look tuff?"

Joey glanced up at him from nursing her own battle wounds, "Leave it to you, Soda, to wonder about how you look. Wow…" She chuckled under her breath and continued wrapping her hand. Soda was about to answer back when the screen door opened and Pony walked through looking like death three times over.

"Where you been?" I asked but received no answer. The kid looked lost. "Pony?" I asked with a little more urgency, "What's wrong?"

"It's Johnny… he's dead. We told him about beating the Socs and I don't know… He just died." His voice was so dead as he said it. No one knew what to do or what to say. I felt like someone had socked me in the gut. I felt worse than I did during the rumble. There was no way Johnnycakes could be dead. No way…

**Pony's POV:**

I passed everyone and walked to the kitchen. No one said a word as I passed them. Too stunned. Too shocked. I can't blame them though. I had known for how long now and I still couldn't feel anything but shock. By best friend was dead. He was gone forever. And I had no clue where Dally and Jo were. Jo had run from the room crying as soon as it happened and Dally followed suit cussing not much later. They had left me standing their by myself with a dead Johnny. _Stay Gold. _That's what he had told me.

I didn't even hear Rachel come up behind me. She sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around me, comforting me. I knew I should somehow return the gesture but I just couldn't wrap my mind around anything other then the fact that my best friend was no longer breathing. "I'm so sorry, Pony. I am so sorry..." She kept murmuring in my ear. All I could do was nod. I'm not even sure how long we stayed like.

I couldn't concentrate on anything. I hadn't even heard the phone ring and it wasn't until I heard Steve tell Darry that Dallas was on the phone that I made the effort to pay attention. Rachel and I got up and walked the short distance back to the living room where everyone was gathered waiting for Darry to get off the phone. He hung up and looked at us, "Dally knocked off a store. He's on his way to the lot with Jo. We gotta hide him."

No one needed to be told twice. Everyone took off at a dead sprint, even Steve. I couldn't lose them too. I just couldn't. Especially Jo. If anything happened to her I would never forgive myself. I should have followed her when she ran out. Instead I let her go off on her own and now she was running from the fuzz with Dallas.

We rounded the corner near the lot and I was able to locate JoLynn and Dally. He was pulling her along by the arm. Just when I thought it would be ok the fuzz pulled up and jumped out of their cars. All of them were pointing their guns at Jo and Dally. God no! Not them too… Dallas pulled what I recognized as the unloaded gun from the back of his pants and aimed it at the cops. Everything began to go in slow motion. I could see Jo tugging on his arm and I knew me and the rest of the gang was yelling at the fuzz not to shoot. I heard a shot ring out before everything started to get fuzzy and the pavement raced to meet my head.

_So… there you have it. I updated. Finally. Sorry for those of you who may have given up or forgot. Hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you think._


End file.
